warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вооружённые силы ЦАР
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = MAT-49, Uzi, MAS-36, АК-47, АКМ, Тип 56, Галил, РПД, РПК, ДШК, РПГ-7, M40 recoilless rifle, LRAC F1, Тип 82-2, 120-мм полковой миномёт обр. 1943 г., Тип 93 |Боевая техника: = Т-55, Daimler Ferret, БРДМ-2, ACMAT TPK 420 BL, БТР-152, VAB, OT-90, Ratel-90, Toyota Land Cruiser |Доспехи: = |Враги: = Господня армия сопротивления, Селека |Символ: = }} Вооружённые силы ЦАР или FACA (сокр. от Forces armées centrafricaines) — совокупность войск Центральноафриканской республики, предназначенная для защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности государства. В период с 1976 по 1979 гг. назывались Вооружённые силы Центральноафриканской империи. История The Central African Republic attained independence from France in 1960; in the colonial period this territory had been named after its two main rivers, Oubangui — Chari. It remained under a civilian government until December 31st, 1%5 when a military coup took place, the army being headed by its commander, (the then) Lieutenant-Colonel J. B. Bokassa. The reasons for the coup appear to have been allegations of corruption and nepotism, too close an involvement with China and a budgetary crisis. Colonel Bokassa, who first promoted himself to Marshal, and then, in 1976, proclaimed himself Emperor, has ruled the C.A.E. since that date. The style of his rule is severely authoritarian, and he maintains generally (despite occasional showy outbursts) as close a relationship with France as he can. The Emperor himself and most of the country's leadership comes from the Mbaka ethnic group. Evidence of opposition appears from time to time. A former close friend and associate of the Emperor, Colonel Banza, attempted unsuccessfully to overthrow him in 1969, and there appears to have been other military conspiracies discovered by the government in 1973 and 1976, and a gendarmerie plot in 1974. France maintained a base at Bangui until 1971 when it was closed. Most of the French garrison troops had in fact left earlier. France retains a strong uranium mining interest in the C.A.E., however, and is likely to support any government which preserves it. This army has been put to strange purposes; one of these, the 1972 pubhc beating-up of prisoners in Bangui ('one soldier per prisoner' in the words of Bokassa) attracting world criticism. More recently Imperial ceremonial has been a major priority. It is not a force of any real significance. Организация The C.A.E.'s army consists of one infantry battalion, supported by engineer and signals sub-units. Under the Bokassa government the size of this battalion has been increased. Although detachments are posted elsewhere, most of the battalion is located at Bouar. The Imperial Guard is posted to the capital, Bangui. Вооружение Until recently all equipment for the army was French, but Soviet and Israeli rifles and sub-machine carbines were noted in 1977. The infantry battalion's armoury includes 81 mm mortars. A few Douglas Skyraider aircraft, four French and three Soviet hehcopters, together with small transport and liaison flights, comprise the air force. Униформа Униформа ВС ЦАР в целом следует французскому образцу, однако вместо кепи используются обычные фуражки, а также береты. Эмблемой армии ЦАР служит меч острием вверх на фоне щита, вписанного в круг. Данную эмблему носят на фуражках и беретах. Аналогичный меч острием вверх используютсяя также на петлицах и погонах армии ЦАР, которые обычно чёрного цвета. На левом рукаве формы военнослужащие носят нашивку в форме щита, аналогичного тому, который изображен на эмблеме, в цветах перевернутого флага ЦАР (вертикальные синяя, белая, зеленая и желтые полосы и горизонтально пересекающая их красная, а также желтая звезда в верхнем левом углу) и эмблемой в виде меча острием вверх. Императорская гвардия ЦАИ, созданная аккурат под инаугурацию Бокассы, просуществовала недолго, однако запомнилась своей крайне яркой униформой, выполненной в эстетике наполеоновского времени. Отдельную форму красного цвета имели и женщины-гвардейцы. Галерея Файл:Post-32517-0-13270500-1437912692.jpg|Группа генералов и офицеров ВС ЦАР, 1970-е гг. Слева направо: генерал президентской гвардии, генерал жандармерии, офицеры сухопутных войск, по центру — французский советник в униформе армии ЦАР. Файл:Post-291-1324142471.jpg|Эмблема армии Центральноафриканской Республики. Файл:Post-291-1324142575.jpg|Сержант армии ЦАР, эмблема на фуражке. Файл:Post-291-1324142711.jpg|Старший лейтенант-парашютист армии ЦАР в выходной форме. Файл:Post-291-1324142749.jpg|Знаки различия (петлицы, погоны) крупным планом. Файл:Post-291-1324142830.jpg|Знак парашютиста ЦАР. Файл:Post-291-1329930331.jpg|Эмблема парашютного полка (батальона) ЦАР. Файл:Post-291-1329930589.jpg|Эмблема президентской гвардии ЦАР. Необычный для Африки сюжет —средневековый рыцарь, поражающий дракона. Аббревиатура SP расшифровывается как Securite presidentielle. Файл:Post-291-1324143121.jpg|Нашивка, которую военнослужащие носят на левом рукаве формы, обозначающая принадлежность к армии ЦАР. Файл:Centrafrique-la-Russie-réaffirme-son-soutien-aux-FACA-326x245.jpg| Файл:Seleka-repubblica.jpg| Файл:Faca.jpg| Файл:1464968890341.jpg| Файл:Ob_8dfa9f_faca-soldats.jpg| Файл:Ob_e481ec_soldats-faca-1.jpg| Файл:Une-vue-des-officiers-FACA-@rjdh.jpg| Файл:ЦАРslideRCATrgцар.jpg| Файл:Post-291-1338030552.jpg|Военнослужащий роты артиллерийской поддержки ВС ЦАР. Видна нарукавная повязка с эмблемой части, которая, возможно, используется как парадный аксессуар вместе с полевой формой. Файл:Post-291-1396291069.jpg|Полковник ВВС ЦАР в парадной форме. Знаки различия французские, петлицы — национальные. Файл:Post-291-1406738663.jpg|Почётный караул ЦАР. Файл:Post-291-1394641689.jpg|Подполковник жандармерии Центральноафриканской Республики в выходной форме. Файл:Post-291-1394643406.jpg|Сержант жандармерии Центральноафриканской Республики в полевой форме. Источники *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_African_Armed_Forces *http://www.sammler.ru/index.php?showtopic=101828&page=5 *John Keegan. World Armies. — P.121-122. Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Холодной Войны Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Африки Категория:Воины ЦАР Категория:Вооружённые силы